


A not so proven point

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek Hale, Getting Together, M/M, Sex-Repulsed Derek Hale, friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: ”You’re so stubborn, you know that?” Stiles said, and Derek huffed and glared, crossed his arms over his chest.”I’m fine,” Derek said.”Yeah, that’s why you have goosebumps all over your arms and why you’re shivering, because you’refine,” Stiles said.Written for the promptFor the non-sexual intimacy prompts! A. Sharing clothes B. In the woods C. To make/prove a point! ♡





	A not so proven point

**Author's Note:**

> I made a prompt list with [Non-Sexual Intimacy prompts](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/186566571277) over on tumblr, and I got an ask for Sharing clothes, In the woods, To make/prove a point, so, as always these days it feels, I wrote asexual Derek xD I hope you all like it!
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/186571055102)   
>  [Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/766983)
> 
> Thank you to [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) for looking this over for me! Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone =)

”You’re so stubborn, you know that?” Stiles said, and Derek huffed and glared, crossed his arms over his chest.

”I’m fine,” Derek said.

”Yeah, that’s why you have goosebumps all over your arms and why you’re shivering, because you’re _fine_ ,” Stiles said.

They were in the middle of the woods, had been for a few hours, and Derek’s short-sleeved henley was _clearly_ failing at keeping him warm. Stiles was wearing a t-shirt, a shirt, _and_ a hoodie, the hoodie tied around his hips most of the time because it was too warm to wear it, and when he noticed Derek looking cold he offered it to him, but Derek was _fine_. Derek also just huffed again and didn’t say anything.

“Is it because of scents? Afraid you’ll like mine too much so you won’t risk it?” Stiles taunted, because getting Derek to wear it just to prove him wrong would still get him to wear it, and Stiles wouldn’t have to watch him shiver and look so goddamn _cold_ anymore.

“No,” Derek said, but he looked shifty as fuck, and Stiles raised an eyebrow at him.

“Perfect, then there’s literally no reason for you not to wear it.” Stiles held the hoodie out for him. “Come on, don’t be so stubborn.”

Derek huffed again and snatched the hoodie from his grip, then he stilled for a second, took a breath, and pulled it on. He glared at Stiles again. “There, happy now?”

“Very happy,” Stiles said, beaming at him, and Derek rolled his eyes and started walking again. Stiles just grinned and followed him.

It wasn’t long until Derek didn’t look so cold anymore, which was nice. He also looked bothered though, kept glancing down at the hoodie, and after a while, it was Stiles turn to huff.

“Does it really smell _that_ bad?” he asked.

Derek looked at Stiles with big eyes, then quickly looked ahead again, his jaw working and his brow furrowed. “No,” he said after a few more steps, his voice quiet.

“Then what’s with the whole bothered look?” Stiles asked

Derek sighed, a heavy sigh, and he didn’t look at Stiles. “It smells good.”

“Okay? And how is that a _problem_?” Stiles asked, and Derek looked up at the sky as he sighed again.

“It smells _too_ good, alright? You were right, okay?” He kept not looking at Stiles as he walked, and Stiles nearly tripped as he was gawking at Derek while walking in the middle of a big ass forest.

“I was right?” he asked as he tried to remember what he had said. “You-. My scent? You _do_ like it too much?”

Derek’s jaw clenched, his hands were in tight fists, and he kept his eyes forward as he kept walking.

“Yes,” he gritted out, and when Stiles grabbed his arm to stop him he whipped around and glared at him. “What.”

“You like how I smell?” Stiles asked. Derek just gritted his teeth harder though, looked at Stiles’ hand that was still on his arm, and Stiles carefully removed it. “You like how I smell enough that it’s a problem. You like _me_.” Derek still didn’t say anything, but he looked like he both wanted to murder someone _and_ flee. “That’s awesome. I mean, that’s, wow, that’s awesome.”

Derek gave a deliberately fake smile, one that actually made him look kind of dangerous while also in pain. “Awesome,” he said. “Yeah. Right.”

“No, but it is,” Stiles said, “because if you _like_ me and I like you, then we could like, do something about that.”

Derek’s face did a very interesting thing there, it went from murderous and angry and hurt to confused and hopeful and a little scared in the blink of an eye. He looked at Stiles, his eyes huge, but then he shut down, his face blank, just his slightly too big eyes betrayed how vulnerable he really felt.

“I’m a sex-repulsed asexual,” he said. “What could you possibly want that I could give you?”

“I know,” Stiles said. “Well, I didn’t _know_ , but I kinda guessed? And that’s fine?”

“You knew?” Derek asked, and he was back to looking confused. “How?”

“It’s pretty clear with how you behave around sex and flirting and stuff,” Stiles said with a shrug. “You look a little sick, kinda, so I usually try to steer the topic away from that.”

“Oh,” Derek said quietly. “Oh, that-. That explains so much.”

“You okay, big guy?” Stiles asked softly, because Derek looked like he was having a hard time adjusting to this new information.

Derek nodded, frowning at nothing, then he looked at Stiles again. “So, what do you want with me? I mean, you’re not getting any of that, so?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at him and carefully took a step closer. “I get _you_ though. You’re a pretty great guy, Derek.” He carefully held his hand out for Derek, who cautiously took it while looking like he was ready to bolt, and Stiles stroked his thumb across his knuckles. “I definitely wanna try if you want to.”

”No sex?” Derek asked.

”No sex,” Stiles agreed.

Derek’s brow was still furrowed as he watched Stiles, searched his face. “You’d be okay with that?”

“Yeah, of course, for you, most definitely. Absolutely.”

“Oh,” Derek said softly. It took a moment of furrowed brows and downturned lips, but then he smiled, a soft little smile, and Stiles’ returning smile was much bigger. “Okay, yeah. Okay. If you want to.”

“Oh, I want to,” Stiles said, “no question about that.” He changed his grip on Derek’s hand, held it a bit firmer, squeezed it a little, and Derek smiled down at their hands and squeezed back.

“Okay, yeah.” He looked at Stiles. “Then yes, we should do something about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know! ♥


End file.
